


Moonlight (shines the way to you)

by kristaooox



Series: we've got a little world of our own (a jamilton hogwarts au) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasy, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, slight one-sided washette, that's way later tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristaooox/pseuds/kristaooox
Summary: When Alexander Hamilton learns the art of animagus under Professor Washington's tutelage, he definitely did not expect for things to have come to this.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: we've got a little world of our own (a jamilton hogwarts au) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708996
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. when the sun goes down

“—maybe if you have enough conscience you would realize that by not—"

“—like you even have enough of it, Hamilton, to even consider the possibility—"

“ENOUGH! Both of you!” Washington hissed, tired of the bullshit he somehow _still_ has to go through in the last day before Christmas break. Poor him, really; he was scheduled to have the break early, with his actual class ended two days before the break, but damn he _just had to_ cover for Adams’s History of Magic class because the said man excused himself for a ‘family emergency’ last night. Honestly, he’s had too much of this. Just yesterday they – _of course,_ like the whole past three and a half years – also had an interesting-at-first-turned-to-petty-and-unnecessary argument during his Transfiguration class. “Five points each from Slytherin and Ravenclaw.” There is a communal sigh from the rest, indicating this is not the first time they receive the judgement and that they must have been used to the situation.

“But, sir—” both parties in the argument tried to protest, voicing the same concern for once.

“Just be glad I don’t cast _Silencio_ on you, Mr. Hamilton, Mr. Jefferson,” Washington said with finality, his gaze falls upon each name’s holder. “Class dismissed.”

The students scatter as they leave the classroom excitedly, for it marks their Christmas break’s start. Alexander tidies up his things quickly and shove them to his satchel, then walks up against the wave of students leaving as he approaches Washington in the front of the classroom. “Professor,” he calls, “I would like to inquire you about some matter, sir.”

Washington looks up from his desk briefly, then continues packing his books and papers. “As you were.”

“I’m asking for your permission to allow me practice independently during the break, sir, as I will be staying at Hogwarts for the whole Christmas. I think it would be beneficial and efficient as the next step of my process—”

Washington lets out a sigh, “For the last time, _Alexander_ ,” he stresses at the name, making sure the pupil knows his tone means business, “No. You are not going to continue the process without my supervision.”

Alexander watches as his professor bolts out of the room, unsurprisingly wanting to get rid of him as soon as possible (granted, as Alexander has been bugging him the same question for a week already). Still, no one can say no to Alexander with a mere acceptance as result. He buckles up his satchel to follow the professor, intending to pamper the same request. He starts walking when his eyes catch a glimpse of another figure, finally notices that there is still one more person beside him in the soon-to-be empty classroom.

He’s more surprised that it’s apparently Jefferson though, but thinks of none of it as he has more important business to catch upon. Of course, Alexander doesn’t leave without acknowledging Jefferson’s presence and directing a stupid remark of, “What are you looking at, jackass.”

*

“Alex, _mon ami_ , are you sure you don’t want to spend Christmas at my _maison_? You always say you want to visit France, so come on!”

Lafayette whines, he is the last to have his run for a chance bringing Alexander Hamilton away from spending Christmas at Hogwarts for the fourth year in a row.

“Maybe next year, Laf, next year. We still have three more years, so why not we all go to one of you each year?”

“Now that’s a thought,” Hercules chimes in, as Laurens yells at the same time, “Dibs on next Christmas!”

It’s Lafayette and Hercules who yells back this time, “HEY!”

John sticks his tongue out; the shenanigan makes Alexander laughs. “Alright, alright, let's discuss it when you all come back.” Alexander put his palms upon Lafayette's back and pushes him to the train's entrance. “Now, off you go! The train's calling you, Gilbert.” Alexander watches as Lafayette hops in then joins the other two on the window.

The train starts to drift off and both Alexander and his friends wave to each other. “Merry Christmas, Alex!”

Alexander smiles and gives back the same sentiment. “Merry Christmas, y'all!” he shouts.

*

It’s not the first time Laurens, Lafayette, or Hercules offer to take him away, having their doors always open for Alexander especially on Christmas, and it’s not the first time Alexander rejects them. Alexander knows better now than ever that none of their offers roots from pity, the one thing he hates the most yet he often sees it in the eyes of people as he grew up that even made Alexander expects and feel suspicious of the new people that enter his life. He knows it by now, heck, even from the first time they offered him three years ago, that his friends don’t fall to that category. They purely just want to spend some more time with him, share the joy of Christmas with Alexander. They don’t want to see and leave Alexander alone _again_ because they care for him. Alexander is grateful for his friends and their kind hearts, and it’s not like he loves spending Christmas alone at Hogwarts _that_ much. It’s just that he doesn’t want to disturb any of his friends’ families as they celebrate Christmas. He doesn’t want to be the odd one out to a family holiday. He fears he might ruin their Christmas, by somehow bring the negative aura that he feels always surround him. In hindsight, he doesn’t really know how it’s like to spend Christmas with loved ones, with family. He never got the chance to. Maybe he might have one or two during his childhood that he can’t remember now, even that would be too out of reality, he feels.

Well, let’s not dwell on his sad life now. This year he has one additional but more important reason for his stay at Hogwarts. He’s been under the tutelage of Professor Washington to learn animagus during the last semester. Alexander knows well that this particular skill isn’t popular for this age of wizards, though many students would find it fascinating but consider it as a waste of time. Despite the knowledge, Alexander Hamilton is not known overly ambitious for nothing. So, a high-level fascinating skill most people would avoid? That’s his call. Something he could use to brag and piss Jefferson off? That’s his call again. Just thinking of this as a difficult case he would be able to do while Jefferson don’t is enough to motivate Alexander. Ever since they met on Hogwarts Express three and a half years ago, it seems whenever they come across each other’s path their goal is to annoy the hell out of the other.

Another major reason for him to take the challenge is none other than his professor himself. Alexander has always admired and looked up to Washington since the time he basically saved his dear life from the island the first Transfiguration class he had back then on Year 1. The man has so much charisma and wisdom. He can clearly recall when the first Transfiguration class was held in the early days of his third year and Washington walked in as an eagle, Alexander made up his mind. An unrelated reason he has a strong memory of that day is it was the start of Lafayette not-so-secretly crushing on Washington, as when the professor turned back from his animagus form, Alexander remembers he heard his friend said, “Oh my God, that was so cute I’m in love,” which made he looked to his right and found Lafayette with an amazed gaze. While Alexander didn’t quite understand how anything they just witnessed could be translated as ‘cute’, but hey, he’s not one to preference-shaming (of his friends; but others, oh he _definitely_ will).

When the first Transfiguration class ended, he approached the professor to ask for his guidance.

“No,” Washington would always reply, dismissed him out of hand. Alexander asked him at the end of every Transfiguration class he had on that term.

After months of asking and being rejected, last year before Christmas Washington finally gave him a different reply. “Listen, Hamilton, I would prefer you finish this class first and have a proper understanding before I consider taking you under my tutelage. So, if you’re still interested, try again next year.”

So, he did. With an O as his grade for Transfiguration class (another addition to the list of ‘Things to Piss Off Jefferson’), the first day of his fourth year he approached Washington. The professor agreed.

Unsurprisingly, it hasn’t been easy.

Alexander is already in the third attempt. He failed the first two ones, but Alexander swears it was never his fault.

In his first attempt, he was already successful in holding a mandrake leaf inside his mouth for the last 29 days, but on the next day he got into a more-heated-than-usual heated argument with Jefferson in class that had almost resulted in an awful fight in the Middle Courtyard had Hercules didn’t hold back Alexander and James didn’t hold back Thomas; thankfully they did. Fortunately, there was no staff or teacher nearby or else the two houses would sure suffer another huge points deduction and the two rivals would also be forced to spend more time together in detention. On the contrary, unfortunately when Hercules was trying to hold Alexander back, he squeezed him with just a tad too much force which ensued a choking Alexander that triggered the mandrake leaf to fall out of his mouth. Alexander ignored Hercules completely for a few days after and he would also yell passive-aggressively whenever Jefferson was in sight, though the latter wasn’t much different than their normal routine.

In his second attempt, Alexander had managed to keep the mandrake leaf in his mouth for a whole month. He’s stored it in a phial along with some dew that hadn’t been exposed to sunlight nor being stepped on by human and made a potion with some other ingredients under the full moon light. He took the potion filled phial to his room and stored it under his bed to hide it from the sunlight. The next morning, at sunrise he recited " _Amato Animo Animato Animagus._ ” to the potion. When he came back from class in the afternoon to recite the spell as the sun set, Alexander felt like his world just turned upside down and his rage skyrocketed when he saw the phial was knocked down with the potion smeared on the wooden floor. In fury, Alexander swore at that moment to find the perpetrator himself and judged them by casting _Crucio_ upon them. He started angrily interrogating everyone in the Slytherin house who he assumed would have access, even their pets. This went on for a few days, until Washington told him off that he would be ending his tutelage if Hamilton didn’t stop making a fuss and distracting the entire Hogwarts. Honestly, that wasn’t even any bit of exaggeration on the professor’s words, because Alexander had started bringing his pursue of ‘justice’ to classes he’s attending and any feast in the Great Hall. So, Alexander begrudgingly closed the case. It didn’t happen overnight, of course, for the amount of dark aura surrounding Alexander Hamilton to return to the usual.

Then, Alexander started his third attempt. Everything was going great. A month of sucking a mandrake leaf, done. Putting together the potion under the full moon light, done. Put the phial containing the potion in a much steadier and safer place and recite " _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_ ” at every sunrise and sunset while wait for a lightning storm, currently doing a fine job at it.

But when the school year already entered the second week of December and yet no lightning storm had occurred, Alexander who began feeling on the edge of his seat reviewed the possibility of such occurrence would happen on the school break. Based on his observation for the last three years of Christmas he spent in Hogwarts, Professor Washington was never to stay; he spends the precious break with his wife, at home or travelling – some trivia which Alexander picked up when the professor slipped in personal experiences in class (a rare occurrence in itself) and also brought a rueful smile on his friend Lafayette’s face.

Alexander inquired the matter to Professor Washington, starting one week before the break. He first asked if the older man had any plan to spare the break and continue the tutelage in Hogwarts instead. This inquiry, of course, was immediately followed by a quite stern rejection before Alexander even finished his sentence. Alexander then offered an alternative, he asked if it was possible for the professor to allow him to continue the process on his own if a lightning storm would occur. Washington naturally said no and dismissed him, though with his usual tone unlike for the former inquiry.

Last night, a day before the break, Alexander finally had it. He smelled a storm coming, by a survival skill he picked up from his childhood years in Nevis, a place often fell victim to storms. Alexander’s thrilled, his efforts would bear fruit soon at last. He asked Washington the next day for the last time, thankfully for him Washington’s break plan was stalled (for the first time, Alexander is a _bit_ grateful to Professor John Adams’s unprofessionalism), omitting the newfound knowledge he found last night. Though, just like the whole past week, his inquiry was met with no avail.

Well, abiding the rules is not really in his qualities. Since the first time he inquired Washington, it was not in Alexander’s intention to follow suit if the professor refused. He still inquired until the last chance just in case Washington changed his mind, for that would spare him another detention he knew would come.

So, he will deal with the consequence later.

Now, he’s standing at the Middle Courtyard just two hours after sunset and three hours after he sent off his friends going home, in the middle of a lightning storm, holding a phial in his hand.

Alexander holds the potion-filled phial high, as if giving the storm an offering. He opens the lid and pours the potion into his mouth, carefully not letting a single drop missed.

“ _Amato Animo Animato Animagus!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it!! Any feedback, kudos, and comments would be so much appreciated ;u;
> 
> Anyway, I do have the whole fic (and series!) planned out (or should I say thought-out? But, I mean, I've written the big pictures...) I can't wait to share to the world... by world I mean the lovely people who's still here for this fandom and pairing!! Love y'all
> 
> Well, let's pray that I could finish this (amen!) I'm not so good with commitments but I'll definitely try hard!!
> 
> One more thing -- I hope everyone stays safe!


	2. when the moon rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas couldn't believe what he has just done.

“Why, just – just why the fuck did I even do this?” Thomas wails in his head, his fingers rustling between his curls as he pulls his hand to mess his hair as an act of trying to prevent the anxiety that’s currently flooding in his body from overwhelming him completely. A few moments ago, he just carried out a demeanor that was unthinkable and totally not planned, one that his past self from a few hours ago could not even see it coming.

This is all because of that annoying little jerk: Alexander _fucking_ Hamilton.

If only he did not overhear the talk between that pint-sized asshole with Professor Washington after their joint History of Magic class, he could have spared the headache and anxiety he’s been feeling for hours now. If only he did not hear that Hamilton would be staying at Hogwarts for the whole Christmas break. If only Alexander Hamilton is nothing more than a stubborn jerk who always picks fight with him ever since he crashed upon him at King Cross’s 9 ¾ platform three and a half years ago.

But alas, Thomas’s life doesn’t spread out that neatly.

Up until just before his last class ended, his plan after was much more orderly. He already packed his belongings to take home with him last night, and in a matter of few hours he would be on a calm ride on Hogwarts Express, then the next day he would find himself at home peacefully – or so Thomas had imagined.

After their Giant Wars argument ended with another house points deduction, Thomas took a sweet time gathering his stuff to his bag, considering all he would have to do later was just bring his suitcase with him to the station. Meanwhile, his friend and roommate James gathered his stuff in a hurry and excused himself to go back to the dorm first, leaving Thomas by himself on their desk (“Thomas, I’ll see you la—” Thomas couldn’t even hear James’s last word since his friend had already rushed out of the classroom), because apparently James had yet to pack _anything_ of his belongings, he’s not even sure he knew where he put the suitcase. They originally planned to pack together last night, but James suddenly felt badly under the weather just after having dinner in the Great Hall, and Thomas had to half-force him to rest instead. He cares about his dear friend, of course, but some of the other reason is, from his own personal experience, instances where James Madison boards the eight-hour long train when he’s sick would be _so much_ worse and Thomas wasn’t exactly in the mood to start his Christmas break that way. In hindsight, though, he’s wondering if it would be a better choice, so then he’d go with James right after class and would not overhear Hamilton’s plea to their professor.

However, for better or worse, he did.

The sweet time he took for gathering his stuff was longer than expected, and by the time Thomas realized, most of the class had been emptied when he looked back and scanned the room from the front row seat he was on (another thing he dragged James with out of his spiteful ~~rivalry~~ competitiveness with Hamilton; good thing James is more or less a studious disciple and takes a glass-half-full view in the chaos his friend is into). By the time his gaze fell upon his front, he could hear Hamilton’s voice as he registered his sight.

“…allow me practice independently during the break, sir,” _What practice? Is that jerk up to another no-good thing to get on my nerve?_ “…as I will be staying at Hogwarts for the whole Christmas.” _…Hamilton’s staying here?_

And that’s when Thomas’s mind decided to throw a half-joking half-truth thought that would freeze him for a moment then begin the headache and anxiety for the next many hours: _Haha, what if I stay here too? And maybe we could—_

By the time Thomas’s brain cells turned back his mind’s millstone normally, apparently Hamilton had just flown by him, leaving him to be the last one standing in the room alone for Thomas to finally register that the little jerk had insulted him _again_ for the eleventh time today and – the second most devastating realization currently, Thomas briefly decided – _he didn’t deliver a comeback._

Thomas held his bag tighter than necessary and left the classroom in a flash because seemingly he had another decision to weigh in.

…Which, turned out, he couldn’t decide until the last-minute bell rang for the Hogwarts Express to leave the Hogsmeade station. He was already sitting in the train compartment with James, his luggage had been loaded to the designated wagon. While the sound ringing in and out his ears over and over and _over_ again as his mind switching between yes and no, the final verdict had to come out.

“I’m sorry, James, I have to run.” Thomas quickly unlock the door of their compartment and ran, leaving James very little time to acknowledge what’s happening, with no clue to begin with.

Thomas barely managed to disembark the train without getting hurt, to which he was thankful, at least. He let out a big sigh of relief in-between pants; his mind torn with some parts thinking that he’s finally free from the most indecisive dreadful hours in his life, meanwhile the last, most rational two brain cells of Thomas’s went: “Why, just – just why the fuck did I even do this?”

As if the universe wouldn’t let waste any chance to mock his situation, Thomas hears a faint voice of the person causing all his problems today, “…Merry Christmas, y’all!” in a cheery tone, giving much contrast to Thomas’s current state.

Seriously, _fuck_ Alexander Hamilton.

That being said, Thomas is aware that he’s not ready to face the little jerk now; he has yet to sort his thoughts and figure out what exactly he wants to gain from… this whole ordeal. So, Thomas flees as fast as he can, not wanting Hamilton to catch any sight of him, or well, his big curly hair.

*

It’s… cheerfully quiet for a dinner in the Great Hall, Thomas notices. This is the first time Thomas experiences one who doesn’t take place in an active period of the school year. He looked around the Ravenclaw's table as he shoves another spoonful of peas to his mouth and finds only a handful of other people scattered by the long table, most of them he doesn’t quite recognize, so either they are Thomas’s underclassmen or his seniors. In other words, people who have nothing to do with him nor his intention.

Thomas now moves his eyes to the neighbor table: Slytherin’s. In between bites of lamb chops and roast potato, he’s been stealing glances towards it, expecting to see none other than Alexander Hamilton. When he started his appetizer and hadn’t seen a peep of Hamilton, he just shrugged and think the other was running late as usual, overworking himself in a paper or something (this little observation originally resulted in Jefferson being annoyed, though the past year had derived another reaction out of him). But hey _, isn’t it supposed to be_ a break, Jefferson thought – though a second later he would revise his judgement as normal rules doesn’t apply to Hamilton at times.

Then, as he finishes the last bit of his dinner and no wanted sight of his has been seen, Thomas starts to wonder… and lets himself feel concern a little (and a tiny portion of some pathetic emotion he doesn’t want to admit).

Still, the situation doesn’t exactly translate into problems – but with Hamilton, one cannot be too sure. So, Thomas decides to take a night stroll around Hogwarts; not before he goes back to his dorm to get a coat and a little company, though. The atmosphere is getting freezing that he feels shiver just as he steps out of the Great Hall, and he could hear the rain pouring hard along with a lightning every now and then.

*

“ _Amato Animo Animato Animagus!_ ”

As soon as the words leave his tongue, Alexander feels his body changing – shrinking, to be exact, as he perceives the surrounding world getting bigger – and his point of view getting lower and lower.

_Uh oh, so it’s a small animal? A dog?_

And smaller.

_A cat maybe?_

And lower...

_What the fuu—_

…until his view almost becomes as low as the ground, then the transformation stops.

*

After descending from the Ravenclaw tower with his little companion in his pocket, Thomas enters the corridor alongside the Herbology Greenhouses and the Middle Courtyard. He has planned his night walk, intending to go around the castle from there and ends at the door leading to the Slytherin Dungeon as his last resort, then goes back to his room if his journey is met with no avail (Thomas _still_ doesn't know what he would do if he does manage to catch Hamilton, though – he decides to trust his future self, because it's easier than going through hours of anxiety he just had experienced this noon).

Each footstep is taken cautiously, minding the heavy rain just a few meters to his right; after all, Thomas is not exactly excited to conclude his trip early if, for instance, his clothes get so drenched that he would have to walk in a more freezing condition under this already lousy weather. He sure knows himself and is certain that he’s not someone people could call clumsy; so, truthfully, it’s not that much of a concern right now—

_BOOM—CRASH!_

A lightning followed by thunder has just stricken the Middle Courtyard, in the northwest direction of Thomas. Normally, it’s not a problem for him – he is not afraid and rarely gets startled of them; and this time is far from surprising since the heavy rain, now beginning to seem it has turned into a storm, has been going on for almost an hour already.

Though, apparently, it doesn’t seem like the case for his little companion.

As soon as the thunder struck, Thomas feels wiggles in his pocket. His friend must have been shocked by the loud crash and scared, eager to escape from Thomas’s pocket to anywhere else but there. And he manages just that – running away from Thomas.

“Fievel! Wait!”

His friend is already much ahead of him when Thomas begins to react and chase him along the corridor, ‘cautious’ is now thrown out of the window. He's not going to let himself lose another pet when he had just been gifted Fievel at the beginning of the semester as a surprise from his parents to cheer him up about his previous pet even when he himself tried to disregard his own feeling.

Thomas has only run half the distance Fievel had ran when Fievel suddenly makes a turn and enters the full of rain Middle Courtyard.

_Dammit, why do the small ones move so fast?_

He doesn't have time to ponder the thought though, because by the time he makes a turn and enters the Middle Courtyard himself, Thomas sees what looks like his little companion in the middle of the courtyard. As if in a trance, it stands still and looks up to the sky. _He must have been scared_ , Thomas assumes.

*

“Fievel, there you are!”

Alexander hears someone yelled nearby; an eerily familiar voice, that grating one he could recognize everywhere. He gulps, then shifts his head slowly to the direction of the source – not wanting his judgment to be true.

But it is.

He sees Jefferson bolting towards him, with an expression Alexander feels he never has seen before ( _Agitated? Concerned?_ He wonders). Alexander doesn't even realize he _was_ in a trance because the next thing he knows is Jefferson has dived right at him and grabbed him into a hug.

“I thought I've lost you! Thank God you're here!”

_Huh. That's a strange sentence to hear coming out of your ‘enemy’s’ mouth_ , Alexander thought, letting himself wonder in the bewilderment. _Why is Jefferson here anyway?_ In all of history (read: the last three years) of Alexander spending the Christmas break at Hogwarts never a moment he had to spare with the headache of seeing Thomas Jefferson. (He personally even calls it one of his ‘Jefferson breaks'.)

_Wait. There's no time thinking about it – Jefferson thinks I'm his pet!_

He has to break the ice (and the hug) but how? Alexander tries to move his new body and wiggles to make way, but the result is somehow the opposite – instead, Jefferson pulls him deeper in his embrace. Should he say something? It is the safest available option he has left, other than turning back to his human body, which would make a more than awkward situation and he really doesn't want to share a hug with Jefferson under that circumstances (even if Jefferson's body is warm…er than the rain right now. Having a body covered with fur doesn't exactly get along with being wet).

Alexander inhales as much as he could manage with his new-in-size lungs, and yells,

“JEFFERSON! I'M NOT YOUR PET! IT’S ME, HAMILTON! RELEASE ME, YOU BASTARD!”

Or at least, he tried to. Jefferson doesn't budge, it seems that he didn't hear Alexander. Even Alexander didn't hear himself saying those words – all he could hear is high-pitched animal sounds.

_Oh no._

He tried yelling the same words again. The result stays the same.

_Oh shit._

That left him with the worst option: turning back to his human body while in a hugging session with Jefferson.

_Calm down. It's not the end of the world_ , Alexander tries to convince himself.

Alexander braces himself. He tries to remember what Professor Washington said in class about returning from animagus form (he hasn't been briefed personally since they haven't reached the stage in the tutelage – maybe this really is a karma from going against Washington's word. He wonders if a blessing from the one you're under tutelage of is a secret requirement for success), _“…They turn themselves back just by imagining the transformation from their animagi form to their human form…"_

Okay, so that's all he’s got—

“Let's just end this trip early and go back to the dorm, shall we?” Alexander suddenly hears Jefferson says, interrupting his thought, “I'll dry you up and we'll sit by the fireplace to warm ourselves, okay?” He feels Jefferson stands up, with no changes in the tightness aspect of his hug, and walks towards the exit of the courtyard.

_I'm running out of time!_ Better not to worry about the awkward soon-to-be situation right now. _Okay, here goes…_

Alexander closes his eyes and begins to imagine. He waits for a few seconds, expecting a tingle sensation or some sort… but he feels nothing new. Opening his eyes, the only thing that's different than before is the fact that they are no longer in the Middle Courtyard. Jefferson walks pretty fast and that only makes Alexander panics more. He starts to mentally sweat, cold sweat – because he feels an immensely dreadful feeling begins to engulf him.

_No, no!_ He shakes his thoughts. _Let's just try again, here goes…_

Alexander closes his eyes for the second time, attempting to imagine harder. A few seconds in and still nothing. He opens his eyes and they are already at the ground hall of the Ravenclaw tower.

He tried again and again – either yelling or transforming back attempts – until the last time he opens his eyes from taking the latest shot, he sees a room that mirrors his dorm, but with an accent of blue instead of green.

They have arrived in Jefferson's dorm.

(Alexander cannot believe that he didn't even notice going through the entrance of Ravenclaw common room – witnessing the infamous riddle cracking instead of password would be an adequate shift in this fiasco.)

It's final. He’s stuck in his animagus form, with no verbal human communication skill (he briefly thank God for at the very least he did not mess up enough for him to lose his intelligence), _and_ trapped as Jefferson's pet for the time being (or maybe, God forbids, forever – he shudders from the thought alone. _Please God, no._ ) Alexander changes his verdict: _this_ is the worst option.

He's pretty much fucked. That's Alexander's considered opinion.

Big time fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! And I'm sorry it took so long to update.. I lost inspiration and motivation along the way lol (thank you to my friend [@bakayuni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakayuni) for my new motivation :D). I'll try to finish the next one sooner than this!  
>   
> Kudos and comments are so much appreciated! I'm sorry if I don't reply bc I really sucks at it.. T_T (A while ago someone deleted their comment and ngl I was sad:()  
>   
> ps. I use [this](https://www.deviantart.com/decat/art/Hogwarts-Castle-Plan-297573284) Hogwarts plan because I spent hours trying to make sense the layout and it's the least confusing one for me lol;;  
> pss. if you're still wondering what Alex's form is: the name is a big indicator ;)


End file.
